


All Ears

by StitchedOpen



Series: Are Your Ears Burning? [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Ficlet, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sensitive Ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedOpen/pseuds/StitchedOpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the few days since their hug on the Carrock, Thorin had taken advantage of their newfound closeness and become remarkably more… touchy than Bilbo had anticipated. Like now, for instance; when Bilbo plopped down in front of the fire, almost immediately Thorin was pressed against him, arm slung around his shoulder.</p><p>As the company conversed amongst themselves, Thorin’s hand slid up into Bilbo’s curls to stroke and scratch. Bilbo’s toes dug into the ground; he adored a good scalp massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ears

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are mine, I simply like to make them do dirty things to each other.

The company sat around the fire, grateful for a rest after a long day of hurrying towards Gandalf’s mysterious friend.

Bilbo stared into the flames and thought back over the last few days; the night after their hug on the Carrock Thorin had pulled Bilbo aside, ostensibly to thank him for his heroic deed; it ended with Bilbo pressed against a tree, the two rutting together through their clothing and panting into each other’s mouths.

In the few days since, Thorin had taken advantage of their newfound closeness and become remarkably more… touchy than Bilbo had anticipated. Like now, for instance; when Bilbo plopped down in front of the fire, almost immediately Thorin was pressed against him, arm slung around his shoulder.

As the company conversed amongst themselves, Thorin’s hand slid up into Bilbo’s curls to stroke and scratch. Bilbo’s toes dug into the ground; he adored a good scalp massage.

Thorin’s hand eventually drifted over and started to lightly touch his ear. Bilbo immediately stiffened; his ears were incredibly sensitive, and Thorin had the gall to play with them right in front of everyone!

 _But then,_ Bilbo thought, _it’s not as if we’ve been together long. He probably doesn’t even know._

And true enough, the dwarf didn’t even seem to notice the effect he was having on Bilbo, still amicably chatting with Dwalin while absentmindedly stroking one large, calloused finger up and down the outer ridge. Bilbo hunched over slightly, attempting to mask the involuntary reaction he was having.

As Thorin scraped a nail over the pointed tip, Bilbo gave a small shudder and let out a huff. Thorin finally noticed that something was off, and turned to Bilbo to see what was wrong.

“Bilbo, are you alright? Do you feel unwell?” Thorin asked, concerned.

As Thorin leaned down to get a better look at Bilbo’s face, he unthinkingly pinched down on the lobe of Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo gave a little jolt and tried to suppress his small moan. As red stained his cheeks and he tried to take calming breaths through his nose, a look of dawning realization crossed Thorin’s face.

“Did you just…?”

“Not. A. Word.” Bilbo cut him off, and stood, slightly wobbly, to make his way to the nearby stream.

 _Oh,_ Thorin thought, as a wicked grin spread across his face at the slightly shaky steps of his Hobbit, _this is definitely something to explore._

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at StitchedOpen (general nonsense) and/or thorinsmokenshield (hobbit nonsense)!


End file.
